Kingdom Hearts: Princess of Light
by Kairi-Holmes
Summary: Jacklynn is on a mission to save the worlds, find the other Keyblade masters, adn find herself. She is the Princess of Kingdom Hearts, all of the worlds, and is to become the Princess of Light, all she has to do is complete the journey ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Jacklynn (Jack), Bella (cloaked woman), JoAnna (Joey), Keyblade design described, new story idea (of Princess of Light, Etc.), ideas, and anything not from original games/ movies/ stories belong to me. They are not copyrighted, but please do not take them. All other characters, ideas, Keyblades, etc. __Ó__ Disney/ Square Enix_

**Beginning**

A woman travels the worlds hidden under a dark blue cloak. She stops first in Hollow Bastion. She leaves he vessel with a basket. There is a hidden entryway where she leaves the basket and knocks on the door. She runs. An ugly looking creature pulls out a note card and reads the name on it. He brings the basket to his mistress. She reads the note on the note card. As she grins, her white teeth stick out against her green face. She grabs the bundle from the basket with one of her green hands. The black cloth wrapped around the bundle blends perfectly against her own black cloak, as she swaddles the bundle. "Lovely," she says in an evil voice. The woman in the dark blue cloak continues her mission. Her next stop is Disney Castle. She leaves another basket at the castle doors, knocks, and runs. The court wizard answers the door and sees the name on the note card. He picks up the basket and carries it to the throne room. "Your highness," he says. "Yes Donald," the king responds. "This is for you," Donald says, handing the king the basket. He grabs the note card and reads. He nods approvingly. "I was expecting this," the King says. He grabs the bundle, wrapped in white cloth and unwraps part of it. He looks down at the white skinned face, soft black hair, with some blond streaks visible, atop its head. Smiling at the baby he says sweetly, "Welcome to the castle Princess." She wriggles a bit in her sleep and smiles.

**16 Years Later**

Princess Jacklynn opened her eyes and squinted at the light coming from the huge window near her bed. She hid under the covers. She felt something warm and wet on her hand that hung on the side of her bed. She peeked out from under the covers. On the floor her puppy sat, staring at her. "Hello Junior," she said in a raspy whisper. She picked up her yellow puppy and brought him under the covers into her sanctuary from the blinding morning light.

A dog barked in the hall. He sounded older. Junior barked, almost like a squeak, at his father. "Pluto," Jacklynn called to her fathers dog. He ran in and leapt on her bed. With his nose, he pulled back the covers and started licking Jacklynn's face. She giggled saying "Pluto! Stop! I'm up! I'm up!"

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Princess," called her lady-in-waiting, Clarabell Cow. The two dogs jumped from her bed and ran into the hall. Clarabell walked in and closed the door behind her. "Okay Princess," Clarabell said. "Let's go over your schedule for today. First, you have to get dressed, do your hair, all of that. Then breakfast with your mother in the library. After that hero training with Philotetes. Then magic training with Master Yen Sid. Lunch. Time to yourself. Afternoon tea. More free time. Supper. Free time. Bed." Jacklynn sighed, "Alright. I'm coming."

She changed from a nightgown into a day gown and heels. She curled her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She topped her head with a tiara.

In the library, she and her mother ate at the desk and ate from trays brought in by castle servants. They had done this every day for as long as Jack could remember. They talked about their dreams they had the night before (most of which Jack lied about, so she wouldn't worry her mother), Jack's best friend, and why he was acting so weird lately, lessons, etc. Though their conversations had the same basis every day, they were always fresh and exciting. \

Today was a bit different, though. Jack knew something was bothering her mother, and she had a good idea as to what. Her mother inquired about her dreams more than usual. Jack wouldn't go into detail, though. Eventually her mother stopped talking. "Mom," Jack said attempting to break the silence, and get some information. Queen Minnie looked up at Jack. She saw Jack's soft blue eyes were filled with concern. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. Queen Minnie sighed, "Your father has gone to save the worlds again." "I thought they were all safe," Jack said, puzzled. "We all did," Minnie said. She grabbed a note off of the desk. King Mickey's seal held it closed on one side. The other side had Princess Jacklynn inscribed on it. "Thank you," Jack said.

She left the room and read the note as she walked the halls of the castle. Pluto and Junior trailed behind.

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, but something's going on in the worlds. It seem that the keyholes aren't completely locked. Remember how there used to be many Keyblades and Keyblade masters? And how there are two left? Apparently there are six others. One is one of the 3 ultimate Keyblade masters. The others are the Keyblade masters of 3 worlds. Instead of aligning, some of the worlds have come into 5 groups of 3. One of these 3 worlds holds their Keyblade master. Find each of them and with their help, lock all of the keyholes. To find the third of the 3 ultimate Keyblade masters, look under your pillow. Your time has come Jack. Your journey will soon begin. You are the ultimate Princess of Kingdom Hearts and of all the worlds. It's your job to protect them. You are also the Princess of Light, but you haven't gotten there yet. You know you necklace? The clear heart? With each keyhole you lock it will become brighter, purer, and whiter. As will your heart. Now Jack, you have to wait until tomorrow morning. Pay special attention to your lessons today. Especially Yen Sid's. Tomorrow a visitor will come, who will help you on your journey. Good luck._

_Love,_

_King Mickey (Your father)_

Jack finished reading and read it over again. As she did she walked into someone, dropping the letter. "Sorry," she said, bending down to pick up the letter. She grabbed the letter and looked up to see who she had walked into.

She smiled when she saw who. The person she had hoped to see. He was the captain of the royal guards' son, who was training to be captain someday. He was currently a servant and a lower ranking guard. And Jack's best friend. Max.

"Hello Princess Jacklynn," he said, nervously, with a bow. Jack rolled her eyes, curtsied, and said "Maxamillion Goof." He looked at her half mad and half embarrassed. She laughed and elbowed him. "Kidding!" she said. "Oh. Yeah. Right," Max half laughed. "Max you know I don't like when you 'Princess Jacklynn' me." You deserve it," she said. "Sorry," he said, blushing.

She handed him the letter, saying "Read this." Max read it over, looked at Jack, and said "Do you think it's you? The third ultimate Keyblade master, I mean." "I don't know," Jack said. "Let's check." She grabbed Max's wrist and dragged him as she ran to her bedchambers.

Max set the note on a table in Jack's room, as Jack threw the pillows of her just made bed. Underneath was a gold skeleton key. "I've seen other keyblades," Jacklynn said, half disgusted, half disappointed. "Maybe it's not me." She dropped her arms to her side. As she did the key, lightly, tapped her thigh. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room. As the light returned to normal, Jack was holding the gold skeleton key still. But it was huge, with what looked like a rose vine wrapped around it.

"Keyblade. Ultimate. Light. Master. Princess. Protector," voices echoed through her head. "So," a man's voice said behind them, breaking Jack's trance and stopping the voices. "You've found your Keyblade." Jack and Max turned. Master Yen Sid. "I-I guess," Jack said. "Your father asked me to help you learn to use it," Yen Sid replied. "Um. I'm gonna go," Max said, running out of the room. Before Jack could stop him, Yen Sid asked, "So, are you ready?" Jack nodded. Her day went on the same, except that her lessons were switched around, and longer. By the end of the day she was exhausted. She set the Keyblade down by her bed as she went to bed, not knowing she would use it in her sleep. As she dreamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams**

Jack was standing on one of the mosaics in Station of Serenity. She had been here many times before in her dreams. As she gained new powers and abilities she would practice them on creatures of the darkness. Heartless. Nobodies. She would unlock a pathway leading up to each mosaic. Some pathways she couldn't unlock until the next time she had the dream, except…it wasn't a dream.

Her spirit and mind would create an alternate body, like a shell, for when she entered this realm. This realm within her own.

She always knew when she got to the last mosaic she would that night when she saw…_her_. _She_ had told Jack that there were 10 mosaics. _The girl _had seemed nice, but Jack could see the darkness and evil that lay within her. None of that mattered tonight.

The last time she was here she had gotten to the 9th mosaic and left. Now she would go to the last mosaic. She would fight _the girl_. And she knew that a new force of the darkness was rising. Her father had told her a few days earlier.

Heartless were from the darkness in people's hearts and shadows, and nobodies were the empty shells left behind. The new force came from people's reflections. Certain mirrors and other reflectors were controlled by the darkness and from these surfaces, when someone walked by or looked at themselves in one, this new enemies came. They were called reflectors.

The first mosaic was of Alice, one of the seven princesses of heart. And, sure enough, heartless, nobodies, and reflectors showed up. Jack attacked an eventually unlocked the pathway to the next mosaic. From Alice to Cinderella to Snow White to Jasmine to belle to Aurora to Kairi. The 8th was of one of the ultimate Keyblade masters. Kairi was also on this mosaic. She was best friends with this Keyblade master, after all. There was another boy on there, too. What was his name? Her father had told her. Riku, that was it. And Disney Castle's own Captain of the Royal Guard and Court Magician were on there. Goofy and Donald. They were her father's best friends.

She unlocked the pathway to the next mosaic. This was another of the 3 Keyblade masters. Her father, King Mickey. Other faces on there included her mother's, her own, Goofy's, Donald's, Max's, Pluto's Junior's, Daisy's, Clarabelle's, etc.

When she finally came to the 10th mosaic, she caught her breath and looked at it. It centered around Jack and _the girl _standing back to back. Jack held her keyblade in the mosaic. She wore a white gown and her tiara. She looked determined. Meanwhile, _the girl _looked exactly like Jack, except she held a long, thin blade, had a black gown, a black tiara, red streaks in her hair where Jack's were blond, and looked evil. _The girl's _eyes were red and fiery, unlike Jack's soft, blue eyes. Both looked elegant. Their black, silky hair was connected at the back. The blond and red streaks connected.

Standing next to Jack, in the mosaic, was a woman with a dark blue cloak. She also held a Keyblade. The woman's face was shadowed. You could barely see her eyes. Though she looked very dark an devil, Jack could tell she was good.

She followed the gaze of the woman to the other side of the mosaic. Standing next to _the girl _was an evil looking man. Jack had learned about him in her lessons. His name was Xehanort. He was the king of darkness. She had, basically, been raised to hate him an defeat him if she ever had to combat him. Though she did, or thought she did, for some reason, she couldn't hate him and didn't want to defeat or ever fight him. 'Why?' she'd ask herself.

Above their heads, in the darkness was a pair of evil eyes. Though she saw no face, she knew who it was. Maleficent, the Dark Queen.

Below them, in the light, was Donald, Goofy, Max, the Keyblade master (from the 8th mosaic), and two members of Organization XIII. Their names she didn't know. "Why would they be in the light?" Jack thought aloud. "Don't you see who they're underneath, Jackie?" a familiar voice asked. "They're under me." Jack turned to see _her. The girl. _Princess JoAnna, the Princess of darkness. The girl she had always talked to in this realm. The one she was standing with on the mosaic. Who looked just like her. Jack knew why she looked like JoAnna. They were twin sisters. Jack didn't have a heartless, nobody, or reflector, like most people. She had an evil twin.

While Jack had been living with King Mickey and Queen Minnie her whole life, JoAnna, a.k.a. Joey, had been living with Maleficent. "Time to fight, sis," Joey said. The two fought until, Joey, sounding a bit winded, said "Alright Jack, I surrender…for now. It's late. Time for bed." Suddenly Jack was surrounded by a thick cloud and was consumed by sleep. "Don't worry," Jack heard Joey's voice echo, before she completely blacked out. "We'll see each other again soon." And with that her body of that realm dissolved and her mind and spirit again filled the empty shell that had been lying on her bed, and she went to sleep.

**Realm of Darkness**

Meanwhile, in the Realm of Darkness, shadowed over figures sat around a table where, with what looked like a hologram, they watched Princess Jacklynn sleep. The lights came on and Joey walked in. She sat between a green skinned, black cloaked woman and a white haired man. Maleficent and Xehanort. "Good job JoAnna," Maleficent said, with an evil smile. "Thank you mother," JoAnna responded, confidently.

Maleficent stared at the other villains seated at the table. Some known. Some nameless. All had sold their hearts to the darkness.

"Judge Doom, do you have your accomplices ready?" Maleficent asked. "Unfortunately, I only found one. His name is Paulo. He is from Rome, where he shall stay. However, I've found no good accomplice in those silly woods. Only elephant-like and weasel-ish things." A cloaked member of Organization XIII, seated a few people to the right of Maleficent, took of his hood. He had spiky, fiery red hair and striking green eyes with black paint pointed out underneath them. He was one of several in that room Joey had resurrected to take a stand against Jack and the other Keyblade masters.

"I can handle it," Axel said, standing up. As he looked at the others seated at the table, his eyes met Joey's. Joey smiled, kindly and shyly, at him and he smiled back. Xehanort and Maleficent both noticed, but ignored it. Xehanort and Maleficent both cleared their throats. The two looked away from each other, snapping back into reality. "So Axel," Joey said, in a business-like voice. "You will go to the Hundred Acre Wood?" "Yes Princess," Axel replied, bowing. "I'll go to Hollow Bastion and go into the book." "Very well," Maleficent said. "But how will you get past Merlin, the wizard? It's in his house. It will be protected well." "He's and old wizard," Axel said, heading toward the room where the portals were. The portals led to every world. Joey had created them for herself and forces of the dark to get around easily.

"I'll take him down easily."


End file.
